


Wind Beneath My Wings

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Beaches (1988)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Hillary gets the heart transplant and she lives. But after the surgery she doesn't much care for CC anymore. The love she felt for her is gone. Will her new heart be able to feel the love for her friend that it used to, or does CC still lose the woman she loves?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakunicorn/gifts).



> It's a slightly Sci-fi AU.

Out of all the scenarios she had thought over since Hillary got sick, CC had only dared to hope that she'd get the heart transplant in time. When she got the call today, she dropped to the floor and cried tears of happiness. Hillary was going to be able to get the transplant. There was still a chance that she may not make it through surgery, but it was less of a risk than inevitably dying of heart failure. CC wanted to rush to the hospital as soon as she could. 

 

That's exactly what she did. She dropped everything and went to support her friend. Her friend that would now live long enough for CC to tell her how she really felt about her. She wasn't ever going to tell her if they couldn't be together, but now, now she had a chance. That was undoubtedly exciting for her. 

 

CC arrived at the hospital just before Hillary was going to be taken back for surgery. She had run to her bedside as the nurses were wheeling her to the operating room. "Hill!"

 

Already part way under the anesthesia, Hillary wrinkled her brow and asked sleepily, "CC? Is that you?" 

 

"I'm here. I made it. You're going to be okay, Hill. You're going to be fine! I'll be here after the surgery okay?" 

 

"Okay. Ceec. Okay." 

 

CC quickly kissed Hillary's cheek before letting her go. Now she was stuck in the waiting room until the doctors finished Hillary's surgery. She was going to worry the whole time, but she had hope. She did get a donation anyway. That had to mean something right? For the longest time she had just accepted that she would lose her sooner or later. With this donation, she felt like things were going to change. 

 

The waiting felt like weeks to CC. She tried to sleep, but it escaped her. She just wanted to see Hillary healthy again. She knew it would still be a while until she was back to being one hundred percent, but CC was going to be there for her throughout her recovery. 

 

Finally, she was told she could come back and see her. CC ran at the chance. Despite her lack of sleep she had a burst of energy that was reserved just for Hillary. She was by her bedside in seconds. Hillary was still weak, so CC was going to have to be careful with her, but she could do that. 

 

"Hey, Hill. How do you feel?" 

 

"Exhausted," she breathed out. 

 

"Oh, honey, you'll build up your strength again soon. Just rest, okay? I'm here for you." 

 

"Every second of my life. Did you ever think I could use some space?" 

 

"I'm sorry, Hill." CC wasn't used to Hillary acting like this. Maybe she was just too tired to handle anything right now. That had to be it. CC smiled at her and then excused herself so Hillary could get some rest.

  
☀️

When her attitude hadn't improved towards her days later, she became concerned. This wasn't like her Hillary. Was it something to do with her new heart? That would be bizarre wouldn't it? But, it could be possible. Maybe her new heart didn't yet know how to love her. If they had met now, and not when they were kids, she could almost be sure Hillary wouldn't like her much. This heart hadn't grown to love her over the years like Hillary's old heart had. Was it really possible that after all of this she was still losing the woman she loved? Would she ever be able to tell Hillary how she felt? She swore Hillary felt the same about her. At least, she had. 

 

She took Hillary home about a month later so she could readjust to life there. She hadn't acted different seeing her daughter again, nor any of the times she had been brought for a visit. Maybe it was something CC had done recently that made her act different towards her. She didn't have any idea what she would have done though. Perhaps Hillary just needed a reminder of their friendship and love for each other. But what could she get that would be enough of a reminder?

  
☀️

 

CC had worked hard in getting the object that she thought of. It wasn't an object that she had given her before the surgery. It wasn't something that she had given her at all. But it was certainly something that should have meaning to her. That is, if the Hillary she knew was still in there somewhere. 

 

She was planning on giving her this object a couple months into her recovery. Maybe it would give her some time to warm back up to her. But that was not to be. Hillary was just as detached from her as she had been since right after the surgery. CC was losing hope that her new heart would ever love her like her old one had. This reminder she was going to give her had to be a powerful one. 

 

Finally the day came where CC decided it was time. She looked at the silver ring in her hands and read the clear inscription she had carved into it. If this didn't remind Hillary of how they used to be, nothing would. 

 

Hillary was outside in her chair at the beach house and CC went out to sit next to her. Hillary didn't welcome her, but she didn't push her away either. "Hill," CC began hesitantly. "I want you to have something."

 

"Really? What?" Hillary sounded more curious than critical. 

 

"I had it made for you soon after you came out of the surgery. I hope, I hope you like it." 

 

CC handed Hillary the ring and waited while she inspected it. It was a simple silver band. Hillary looked at it for a minute before noticing the inscription. "You are the wind beneath my wings," it read. Hillary smiled at that for a moment, realizing what it meant to her. Then, more importantly, what it meant to them. Her and CC. Their friendship. Their bond. 

 

"Ceec, I remember, or well, my heart remembers. My heart remembers you. Us. I love you, CC. If weren't for you I never would have realized it. This new heart, it didn't know you like my last one had. But now," Hillary paused and sighed before going on, "now, the memories from my head have reached my new heart. I love you, Ceec." 

 

Tears came to CC's eyes. "I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I'm so happy I got you back." Then CC and Hillary got up from their chairs and hugged each other tight. CC had gotten her Hillary back.


End file.
